Realm Tasks
Realm Tasks are extra quests for levels 15 and higher that will reward different amounts of experience, depending on the task chosen, and can be completed unlimited times. There are three (3) different types of Realm Tasks; enemy killing, loot, and Letter. *'Kill x number of enemies. '''Enemy killing tasks give you a random number range, depending on your level, to kill players from a specific realm. The experience rewarded from these tasks is good, though it can be difficult to finish these quests because of the large number of enemy to kill. It's best to take one of these tasks into the Warzone and work on it just as you would normally war. The enemy killing count is not unique and the player holding the task can kill enemy players from anywhere on the map. Each enemy gives 150 xp. *'Loot. Loot tasks are one of the most commonly used tasks because they are so easy to complete. Loot tasks only require a player to have the correct amount of Loot in their inventory or deal with other players and the task will finish on its own. Loot tasks will give different loot options per level, depending on the mobs that can be killed and what they drop. Each item gives 76.5 xp. You can be requested to give loots given by any mob you can have as a hunt task. Unfortunatly this is not working if you take the Loot out of your personal storage at any merchant. But there is a workaround: Take the correct amount of Loot out of your personal storage and than found any Player, ask him to deal with you. Deal him ONE pice of the correct Loot, and ask him to re-deal that one pice directly back to you (maybe for some gold in return for the favor) and you are done! * '''Hunt. '''Kill x number of a specified mob. Any mob which is between -2 and +1 level compared to character can be affected as a task, and there will be around ~10% xp of the sum of the XP of the mobs needed to kill. * Letter. '''Letter tasks require a player to travel to an NPC, speak to him or her, obtain a Letter in their inventory, and travel to another NPC to speak to him or her and give them the letter. The experience for the successful delivery vary depending to the distance. From and to within the same town, there are only few hundred XP, nevertheless a completed realm quest! With large distances it will be 7k XP and more for that easy task and a player can do as many as he want. It's best to have access to a mount for these tasks because they will send the players from all different cities and towns. Nice shortage is, if you take ONLY delivery from NPCs in the town your are mount to (e. g. you are mont to Birka in Alsius, only take letters from NPCs in Birka; a list of Birka-names will help you), so you have only ONE way to go. It can take some time to get the right letter quest at the Task board but it will pay out. Next shortage is, if you have delivered the letter, force your self to die, like go under water or jump of a cliff, that will 'kill-express' you in nearly no-time back to your mont, where you can get the next letter and don't waste time for the way back. Compared to the XP you earn from killing mobs, you can get a nearly average Value of 1k XP for 1 minute playing if you do it the right way and have a litte luck getting quick the right quests at the board, which will boost your level a lot. Hint: On the way to the delivery you can also scan the area for rocks with mags! There is a set of Achievements for Realm Tasks, located in the Explorer section. Task boards for each realm can be located in the realm's capitol, in the first city, and inside each castle.